The present invention relates to a freezing or cooling plant comprising an apparatus having an evaporator chamber which is fed with refrigerant and from which evaporated refrigerant is suctioned by means of conduits which form part of a circuit which also comprises a compressor and a condenser.
Usually, during the operation of freezing or cooling plants of the aforementioned type, the refrigerant is fed to the lower end of the evaporator and the refrigerant vapours are suctioned from the top of the evaporator. However, such cooling or freezing plants are inappropriate in cases where the apparatus provided with the evaporator chamber is to be cleaned, e.g. by being washed with a hot detergent. During such washing operation complicated precautions must be taken in order to avoid high pressures in the evaporator chamber caused by the heating.